Empezar de nuevo
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: ...Ya era hora... era hora de empezar desde cero, donde su mundo, su vida no fuera esa, de seguro el ni se acordaba que ella aun existía, pero ella no era las misma, el estaba en parís Francia, con su amor, su amor ... que no era ella. Sasuino, universo alterno. Disfruten!
1. Capitulo 1

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO **

***CAPITULO 1***

¿Tarde?

Ok, si tal vez era tarde, pero si no aprobaba el examen final se quedaría todas las vacaciones en clases extras, su semestre había sido muy bueno, si aprobaba el examen con una máxima nota estaría convocada como estudiante de intercambio en cualquier lugar, tenía beca universitaria la cual mantendría hasta el final, ya le faltaban pocos años, quería visitar América, ella conocía en su mayoría Asía, y Europa, ella es británica, pero desde lo catorce años , vivía en Tokio, Japón era algo muy acogedor, le gustaba mucho aquel lugar que tenía como vecindario, a decir verdad ella no tenía muchas amigas, en verdad, no tenía ninguna .

Ya era hora de irse, la biblioteca estaba por cerrar, tomaría prestado el libro y se iría, claro sin antes asegurarse de tener las llaves de su casa, esas llaves se extraviaban todo el tiempo.

Ya había llegado a casa y extrañamente todo estaba limpio de seguro su prima estuvo allí.

El reloj, marcaba las 11:47 era hora de irse a la cama, así que tomo un baño, se colocó un pijama, y a dormir se dijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro día, estaba preparada para ese examen lo haría con la mejor calificación, sería un día muy bueno.

Tomo un baño, y se dirigió a su armario-muy grande por cierto-Tomo un vestido de color blanco, con flores rojas, no tan extravagantes, unas medias grises largas hasta la rodilla, el vestido es corto, ya de esa forma se verá muy sencillo, y un abrigo tejido blanco, ya que le vestido tiene un ligero ajuste, en la cintura se agrega una correa tejida café, y una simple cartera café también.

Maquillaje, no lleva mucho, solo un poco de rímel, un delineador negro en el contorno de sus orbes celestes y un simple lápiz labial, que le daban un toque de color carmín a sus irresistibles labios.

Tomo su desayuno y se fue, era hora de su examen, aunque se repitiera mil veces que todo iría bien no se auto tranquilizaba.

-Buenos días estudiantes, son las 7:00 de la mañana, tendrán hasta la 10:15, para el examen, espero hallan traído su botella de agua, como siempre habrá un receso, para que descansen vayan al baño-dijo el sr. Asuma, él era mi maestro de mi carrera como neuróloga y era muy respetado por todos- el veredicto para ir de estudiante de intercambio, es a la 1:00 de la tarde, vengan todos con su equipaje, ya que la última vez se enojaron bastante, bueno sin más preámbulo inicien-.

-"Ok era todo o nada debía hacerlo perfecto"-pensó yamanaka decidida.

-Disculpe profesor ¿A dónde será el lugar que debemos ir si somos el estudiante de intercambio?-pregunto rock lee desde su asiento.

-Oh, sí lo olvida, parís, parís Francia-respondió.

-"Paris! París! … en verdad quería salir de intercambio, pero a parís, el esta allá… esta con su amor… su único amor"-pensó un poco nostálgica la rubia.

Eh inicio el examen, ella entendía todo para eso estudio casi el mes completo, eran las 8:56, y solo Ayane –chan había entregado su examen, a ella le faltaban solo tres preguntas y acababa.

Ok 9:10, ya iba entregar su examen, estaba lista era hora, se levantó de su asiento y fue al escritorio del maestro Asuma.

-Maestro, acabe… aquí tiene mi examen- le dijo ino sonriente.

-Muy bien- dijo- debes venir con tu equipaje a la 1:00-.

-Si estaré lista adiós-.

Sin más salió de aquel salón, por el francés no se preocupaba, Francia era el país vecino al suyo, ella sabía, hablar diferentes idiomas, sabia todas las clases de inglés, portugués, japonés, español- un poco- y el francés ya lo sabía.

Fue a casa, empaco todo lo relacionado, desde galas a vestidos casuales, ropa de otoño e invierno, unas lindas mudas para la primavera, y nunca faltaban los calmados días veraniegos.

Empaco libros, maquillaje y demás cosas, su prima se quedaría en su casa así que no se preocuparía de nada, ya eran las 12:30, iría a almorzar a cualquier lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era hora, habían dado el discurso, y todo ese protocolo sus compañeros de clase estaban con su equipaje, ya listos, ella llevaba la misma ropa de la mañana, dos maletas grandes de ruedas, una lila, la otra magenta, un maxi -bolso de mano y sus lentes ray-ban aviator titanium.

-Bueno eh aquí el o la estudiante con la mejor calificación de examen-dijo el maestro Kakashi- … Ino yamanaka-.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola si se, que estarán pensando, porque mie*da no actualizas el resto de historias, si lo siento! Pero eh aquí otro Sasuino, espero les guste.**

**B.y Ale-San.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

**CAPITULO 2**

¿Hace cuánto había llegado a Paris?

Unos posibles veinte minutos, ya le habían indicado su habitación. Ese campus era bastante grande, así que tendría que levantarse muy temprano para llegar a tiempo a clases o comprar un medio de transporte, en ese caso una motocicleta sería la mejor opción.

¿Qué rayos había dicho la chica? ¿Algo como que debía compartir su habitación?

Pues, ciertamente había más camas y cosas, que claro no eran de ella. Desempacaría, para después salir a observar el campus, miro su reloj, eran las 8:09 pm, en Japón, y allí solo eran las 7:09 de la mañana, bueno ¿pero para que hablar de horas?

.

.

.

Ya eran las 9:00 am, asique saldría a ver el lugar, pero había escuchado sonar la puerta…ESCUCHADO SONAR LA PUERTA!

Podría ser un secuestrador, un estafador o algo por el estilo…Esperen, ¿que no compartía la habitación?

Pero es que a veces no podía llegar a contar lo idiota que era.

-Chizu, ya llegue-Gritaron desde el otro lado del compartimiento.

-Lo siento-Dijo Yamanaka saliendo del baño- Ella no ah lle..-.

-INO!-Grito Haruno.

-Sakura-Dijo la rubia seria-Am… Hola-.

-¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?- Pregunto la pelirosa abriendo sus orbes verdes a mas no poder.

-No te preocupes, nada malo ocurrirá-Dijo la chica de ojos celestes negando suavemente con su cabeza-… ¿Esta aquí?-Preguntó, mientas la chica que tenía en frente horrorizada asentía. Yamanaka, llevo sus delicadas manos a sus sienes, para suavemente masajearlos-Tratare de no encontrármelo, no te preocupes yo no soy de las que se mete en relaciones ajenas-Lo dijo con cierto aire de acusación.

-Ya te dije que solo… Paso-Dijo excusándose Sakura.

-No me importa-Dijo negando levemente con su cabeza- Lo dicho, dicho esta, dolió y dolerá-Dijo la rubia bastante seria, pero ella lo sabía la herida que tanto intento cerrar, hoy esa herida estaba abierta, se sentía como si no fuera nada.

Sakura simplemente la miro con lastima, pero Ino, le dio la espalda caminando hacia el baño-No se tu pero deberíamos iniciar de cero-Grito Haruno, mientras ella cerraba la puerta-¿Qué dices Ino?-.

-Déjame en paz-le respondio-¿Quieres dejarme por fin?-.

Sakura, se alejó, simplemente se fue de aquella habitación. No tenía ningún ánimo es estar junto a la rubia, qué más da ella era la que se lo perdía ¿Verdad?

Por otro lado Ino, tomo una ducha, arreglo su cabello, se vistió, con unos simples shorts, una camiseta negra, un blazer morado y sus converse lila.

Al salir de la habitación, se percató de que Haruno no anduviera por allí, es que de verdad le era bastante desagradable estar cerca de ella, no toleraría lo mucho que ella hizo, ya bastante tenía con tener la jodida obligación de no encontrarse con el azabache, y es que en verdad ella no quería encontrárselo, no que va, ella no tenía ninguna intención, ¿a quién quería engañar? Quería verlo, verlo pronto.

Aunque era obvio tal vez era un campus grande pero tarde o temprano se lo encontraría. Ya que tan solo tenía no menos de un día, sus clases iniciaban pasado mañana así que, es mejor esperar, Haruno se equivocaba ella le dijo que _"evitaría encontrárselo"_ pero nunca dijo, _"vamos a la misma clase, no me lo encontrare"_ era obvio que irían a la misma clase ambos estudiaban exactamente lo mismo, pobre Haruno, no tenía ni un poco de la inteligencia que ella poseía, a ese paso que iba era cuestión de tiempo, para que el Uchiha la notara…¡¿ESPERA QUE?! ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba con ella? ¿Desde cuándo el pelinegro influía tan bien en su mente? ¿Qué ya no lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué quisiera acercarse al azabache? …Después de meditarlo mejor, concluyo que era venganza por lo que ambos le hicieron sentir, ¿Pero Dios ella estaba ya muy grande y madura para recurrir a algo como eso?

Qué más da, después de todo, ella movería muy bien su próxima ficha, si como no eso sonaba a súper villana, Uchiha no volvería a pisotearla como lo hizo ahora era su turno.

Después de haber dado una larga caminata, decidió ir a buscar su cámara instantánea, aunque tenía ya demasiadas fotografías de Paris, ¿Quién dijo que no podía tomar más?

**[CON SAKURA]**

**-**Hola, que crees ahora si te necesito-dijo Haruno por su móvil- Nos vemos, tienes que ayudarme Temari-esta vez lo dijo en tono de súplica.

-Ok, ok ¿Qué hay que hacer?-Pregunto la chica con la que conversaba.

-Vigila esta chica, todo, si va hacer una llamada si se acerca a conversaar con alguien… Y en especial no dejes que Sasuke-Kun la vea-agrego Sakura- ya te envió alguna imagen del ella-.

-Oh la chica es bella Sakura, creo que por fin te llego competencia…Jajjaja-.

-¡Cállate! Ella no es competencia para mí-.

-Ok, ok pero debes darme información de ella-.

-Bueno… Ella es inglesa, ha vivido hace bastante en Japón, es un estorbo para mí, es la ex de Sasuke, así que por nada la debe ver, ok-.

-Tú eres idiota verdad… Todo menos el nombre-.

-Ah se me olvidaba... Ino, Ino yamanaka-.

-Bueno, adiós- seguido de ello corto la llamada.

**[VOLVIENDO CON YAMANAKA]**

Ya habían pasado unas posibles cuatro horas después de que salió de su discusión con Sakura, de verdad Haruno siempre se consideró de lo más inteligente y astuta en sus tiempos de preparatoria, pero el enviar a alguien inexperto a vigilar todo lo que ella hacia era una completa inmadurez, lamentablemente no tendría éxito, si no se daba cuenta antes de que por claras razones ella debía ir a clase, y Sasuke también lo tendría que hacer, le gustase o no a Haruno ella y él se reencontrarían.

Pero eso te que la siguieran, y anotaran todo lo que hacía se podría, calificar como abuso a la privacidad, claro que también podría estar haciéndolo para asesinarla… aunque Sakura no es lo bastante torpe como para caer en ello ¿o sí?

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, pues si lamento mucho no haber actualizado espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer**

**B.y Ale-San.**


End file.
